heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Series)
Mangle (sometimes referred to as The Mangle by Phone Guy or Toy Foxy by fans) is one of the new animatronics and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is the redesigned version of Foxy. Appearance Compared to the original Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that contributed to the original Foxy's pirate theme have both been removed. Like Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to a ventriloquist dummy. Mangle has rosy red cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout. It also has pink eyelids and long eyelashes. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems completely endoskeleton in design, which bears Mangle's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail polish on its feet. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and mutilated state, it seems, completely to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pale red accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. It appears to be the only toy animatronic in a worse state than their old cloth-like counterparts. Its costume head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen attached to a neck-like limb near it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of its body. There are also three eyes of its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3 is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that Toy Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since caused Toy Foxy to be dubbed by the staff as "The Mangle". Locations Mangle begins the night in a corner at Kid's Cove, in a contorted heap of machinery. Once activated, it will mainly travel the pizzeria via the ceiling. However, in some rooms, it may be seen traveling via either wall or floor, almost appearing to spectate the area. It travels through the Prize Corner, Game Area, Main Hall, the hallway outside The Office, then Party Room 1, and then Party Room 2, before finally crawling through the Right Air Vent to reach The Office. Mangle does not try to enter The Office from the hallway. It frequently appears in the same room with other animatronics. When it moves in or out of a room that is monitored by the cameras, a static feed will occur. Mangle will generally only enter The Office when another animatronic is currently in there, thus making both the animatronic in The Office and Mangle easier to fend off. Behavior Mangle is a fairly active animatronic, as it can leave Kid's Cove as early as 12 AM on Night 2 and arrive at the hallway within the hour. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent (this is not heard in the mobile version, so it is vital to keep an eye on it in the mobile). Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to ward it off. If the player brings up and then lowers the Monitor before putting the head on, Mangle will appear on the ceiling in the night guard's office. Unlike other animatronics, Mangle cannot be repelled by the Freddy Fazbear Head in this position, no matter how fast the player's reaction time is. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack after the Monitor is pulled up and down, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the night guard's face, seemingly intending to bite them. It appears it cannot be made to leave once inside The Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box, lest The Puppet come after them. On early nights, however, Mangle may not attack when the Monitor is raised. However, if the player does put on the head when Mangle is in the Right Air Vent, then it will exit the vent and return to the Main Hall, and its cycle will repeat from there. Whenever the player sees Mangle, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. The sound is actually possibly an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice. Contrary to popular belief, RTTY is not morse code, the voices do not have a meaning, and RTTY is not SSTV either. The sound is only for aesthetic purposes - hard to decode, but only there for environmental purposes. From the Custom Night, night modes where Mangle is active are listed as follows: * New & Shiny * Ladies Night * Foxy Foxy * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Trivia * Mangle is the only toy animatronic to be withered and destroyed. * Mangle is one of Kellen Goff's (the voice actor of Funtime Freddy) favorite animatronics from the series. The other being Ennard. * A close look at the drawings in the trailer and in Kid's Cove depict Mangle being torn apart by young children. * Despite its feminine appearance and being referred to as a "he" by the Phone Guy, Mangle's real gender is never revealed throughout the franchise. * Mangle is the one of only two toy animatronics that have endoskeleton teeth visible, the other being Toy Chica. * Whenever Mangle appears, there is a loud radio-interference sound, likely due to Mangle being extremely damaged, including its voice-box. The sound is absent in the mobile version, and is also absent when Mangle is outside The Office in the hallway. * Out of all of the animatronics, Mangle seems to be in the worst state of disrepair - to the extent that it is a nearly costume-less endoskeleton. * Mangle may have two endoskeleton heads, if not two full endoskeletons. Upon close view of the suit head, the secondary pair of teeth and white pupils of a typical endoskeleton are visible, but another endoskeleton head that is exposed can be seen alongside it, sporting Mangle's missing left eye. * While Mangle is referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy, one of the Custom Night Challenges, titled "Ladies Night," includes Toy Chica, Chica, and Mangle. However, the term "Ladies Night" is used to refer to a night when special discounts are available to women, not when men are absent. It is also possible that Scott Cawthon added Mangle to the challenge for balance. The fact that Foxy is present in the "Double Trouble" challenge also makes this possible. As such, Mangle's "true gender" remains disputed. ** On September 17, 2015, Scott Cawthon finally broke silence on Mangle's gender, confirming as just "yes". * There is a common hypothesis that Mangle may have caused The Bite of '87. ** One factor supporting this theory is Mangle's attack animation. Like Foxy, Mangle attacks by lunging at the night guard's forehead, where the frontal lobe is located. Most of the other animatronics simply scream in the night guard's face, popping up from the bottom of the screen. ** Another factor that also supports this is that Mangle was the only active animatronic of the three most likely suspects when The Bite of '87 apparently took place; Foxy and Freddy Fazbear, the other two prime candidates, were put away in Parts/Service at the time. ** Despite the presumed reveal of the Bite in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, several easter eggs in both that game and Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location seem to support the possibility of the incident from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 not being the Bite of '87, but instead the Bite of '83. * Despite being in a complete state of disrepair, Mangle is still apparently capable of supporting itself enough, to the point where it is able to cling to ceilings and walls, and lunge. * Mangle is one of the two animatronics to be seen in its starting location on the Custom Night, the other one being Balloon Boy. * In-game files show that many of Mangle's appearances in rooms other than Kid's Cove, the Right Air Vent, and The Office's entrance involve overlaying a transparent image of it over the image used for the camera feed. This means it can show up in any room regardless of what animatronic is already there. ** As a result, Mangle is the only animatronic in the game who makes at least one appearance with every other animatronic. * Unlike Foxy, Mangle has costume parts on its feet. ** Adding to this, Mangle also has costume parts on its hands. * Mangle's glossy-black eyes can be seen when it is in the hallway with Foxy, as well as in the Game Area. * Upon inspection of several textures of Mangle, including its appearance in the Game Area, it can be seen that the endoskeleton head clips through Mangle's ear. * Although Mangle has a hook similar to Foxy's in the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 that features the two of them together, it does not appear to have a hook at all in the game itself. This may be because of the nature of Mangle's "take apart and put back together" status, as the hook may have been lost or removed. Although, since Mangle got both two hands, it is believe that the idea of adding a hook for Mangle was scrapped. ** Mangle, along with its counterparts Phantom Mangle and Nightmare Mangle, is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have a hook. Two others being Phantom Foxy and Funtime Foxy. * Mangle seems to be the only toy animatronic to lack eyebrows, with the exception of Balloon Boy, much like Bonnie in the first game. * Mangle is the only animatronic based on a character from the original lineup who is not referred to as a "Toy" in game. ** It may have been called "Toy Foxy" at one point before it was mutilated and redubbed "The Mangle". *** It could have instead been called "Funtime Foxy", though there is no canon evidence to back this up. * When Mangle is in Kid's Cove, an eyeball is visible about a foot away from it on the floor. After it has left, the eyeball disappears. ** This does not appear to be Mangle's missing eye, as its second endoskeleton head can be seen bearing it. * Mangle is the only one of the new animatronics who does not carry a prop while traversing Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. * Mangle is one of the only characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and The Puppet. * Mangle has a rare chance to be active on Night 1, similarly to Foxy from the first game. ** However, unlike the first game, it isn't dictated by player inactivity, rather by chance. * Mangle, along with its original counterpart Foxy, BB and The Puppet are the only main animatronics who don't appear in the main menu. * Just like the other new animatronics, Mangle was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. * Mangle is one of the two "new" animatronics that have different colors than their counterparts, the other being Toy Bonnie. * Mangle's attack is similar to Bonnie's and Chica's from the first game, in which it will not leave The Office once it enters, and will only attack after the player raises and lowers the Monitor. It may rarely also force the Monitor down if it is not lowered, similarly to the first game. * If one looks closely enough, they can see Mangle's animatronic white iris staring at them in Kids' Cove. * Mangle is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambiance in select situations, with the others being Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. ** In its case, Mangle does not activate the alarm when it is alone in the hallway outside of The Office. As it does not attack from this position, this is not problematic for the player. * Mangle and Foxy are the only pair of counterparts who can regularly be seen in the same room together. They both often appear in the hallway outside of The Office. * When looking closely at Mangle's jumpscare, the endoskeleton head can be seen looking at Mangle, This may be due to its eye being broken, or it could be watching Mangle make the kill. * Mangle's textures in the Main Hall and Party Room 1 are exactly the same, just in different positions. * Mangle is one of the two versions of Foxy, if it is a remodel after him, whose hands are not exposed, with two others being Nightmare Foxy and Funtime Foxy. * Mangle's model is given a horizontal flip in the Thank you! images. This is most apparent by not only its eyes swapping places, but also its extra head being on the opposite side as well. As Scott was known to randomly reposition the animatronics in the images in order to display them better, this flip likely occurred for similar reasons. * Mangle is one of the few animatronics to not have a repeating jumpscare. Errors * If one looks closely while Mangle is in the Right Air Vent, its endoskeleton head from the left side clips through the vent ceiling. * When Mangle is in the Game Area and Party Room 2, its ear clips through the endoskeleton head's jaw. * When Mangle is outside of the office hallway, its head appears to be floating. Bugs * If Mangle appears in the vents and the player puts the Freddy Fazbear Head on, Toy Bonnie will instead slide into The Office as seen here. * While Mangle is hanging on the ceiling of The Office, it will disappear when another animatronic enters the room. Mangle will reappear after said animatronic has left The Office. Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villens